


We Must Remember Him. He Is My Star.

by birbproceeds



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Feels, Gay and he dies, M/M, moulin rouge - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbproceeds/pseuds/birbproceeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ryan is an aspiring writer who by an odd series of events ends up falling in love with a handsome prostitute named Gavin at the beautiful and extravagant Moulin Rouge (taken from alittlebitgayandmore ‘s prompt page)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Remember Him. He Is My Star.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit silly, and I tried. First time with Freewood. Take it. And I'm Getting Back to writing... I would love to know what you want me to write next.

I decided long ago that I would become someone amazing, find someone to love, and find a way to become rich. I never thought moving to this silly but extravagant town would create such a problem in my life. But I can’t think of it as a mistake. No, I can’t think of him as a mistake. But I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I?

It began when I moved into this small building that was packed to the ceiling with several people. The main ones that stood out was met when a terribly placed hole made them literally drop in. One a red headed man that shouted more than spoke, and constantly lost his focus and fell asleep at random intervals named Michael. And a short man with quick tone of voice, his name Kerry.

I could tell by the eyes that locked on me every now and then, they only cared because they heard I moved to start writing. They wanted me to write for Them. And I allowed it, but they need another lead, so that’s how we ended up in this damned club. So beautiful like the people inside, all shapes and sizes with so much talent.

Yet one was on their minds, the top priority. Gavin Free, a lovely man with a voice that could make anyone’s pants drop. And I was no longer Ryan Haywood, but a rich author that was writing for the club, James… Except when I watched him come from above us all…

I was just Ryan… A poor man that’s heart now stuck in my throat as I watched him in all his magnificence. His voice floated through the air like he was the angel he looked to be, but Michael had spoken of what he did. A demon behind an angel face. A beauty I could never attain for myself, and I believed him until Gavin’s eyes looked over the crowd and his eyes found me. The dance number left the club in a wave of hysteria, everyone wanting everyone else and bodies clashed, money passed. But I was swept away from everyone with Gavin on my arm. ” So you are going to help us out huh? Handsome and handy. I’m Gavin if you didn’t hear.” he purred to me and I felt lost in his scent, the way he moved with confidence. I wanted it.

" I have heard, I am James." I responded but it felt so foreign on my lips. My first name never truly being used as my name of contact. Ryan was so much better to my ears, but James was rich and Ryan… wasn’t. The room we came to was beautiful and he whispered in my ear about needing a more comfortable position. Then he disappeared behind a screen, fabric flying over as I was teased by the silhouette of his body. Then he stepped out.

What he was wearing displayed his body in the best ways, begging my hands to touch him as his tone of voice matched it. I wanted to I really did, instead I moved away, playing the role I was assigned. Though he thought I was the backer that his employer assigned him to meet with… ” Wait. You aren’t… Oh my god.” he whispered, looking at his hands now, starting to panic. But my voice soothed him, speaking of the movie I had in mind, telling him of the role he would play. And suddenly he was on the bed, eyes focused on me as he started to sing. A test it seemed. My own voice, though not as wonderful as his, matched him. Then he was pressed to me, and I could feel eyes on my back. The others would be watching…

" Gavin, will you do it?" I asked in the softest tone.

" The story isn’t possible, James." he whispered back, shaking his head as he turned away. His eyes were looking out the window as he walked toward it. My hand fell to his waist, replying with my own thoughts.

" It is. All you need is love, Gavin." my tone was like a caress, quiet and loving. I felt like I was drowning. How could this man grab me in such a beautiful way, as he denied it. This led to a game between us, me explaining how it could be that money wasn’t what it took to be happy. His hand on my chest as our eyes locked and then the door flew open. I stumbled away sharply.

" Gavin! We have been looking everywhere! Mr. Ramsay has been waiting for ages." an overdone voice called out. This must be Burnie Burns… The man that owned everyone inside more or less, a happy front always on his face. That was until he saw me there, and suddenly that very happy smile faded. " Who is this?" he asked shortly, the annoyance on his lips.  
I   
" This is James, he has this brilliant idea! A performance for us to do, a play! " Gavin enthused before I could even open my mouth, the true happiness in his eyes. I just nodded dumbly, he was just like a beacon of light in this room, it was so hard to look away. " A great love story! With two male leads!" he continued, moving away from me and toward the bearded man.

" Yes! It’s about a man who falls for a prostitute and they fight the odds. Love takes all!" I manage to explain, straightening my suit," And Gavin would fit the part lovely." I added kindly, looking at said man with an impressed look. The night became a time for deals, and it was agreed to be done… The only problem was Mr. Ramsey.

A tattooed man who came to money and now owned Moulin Rouge, and everyone and thing inside. But he came to have a liking to Gavin and there I was frozen. He was man that wanted money, and maybe he was right in the first place… Could love be enough for us?

I thought it was, but it seemed like Gavin was leaving me more and more. And Michael seemed to pity me more than anything. It was fine until he finally snapped in the middle of practice as I walked around. The dance came to be, showing how my play and my life had so many faults I would soon fall through. How love wasn’t for prostitutes. It was making so much sense to me. I was sure he had been where I was. In love with a prostitute he had to dance around and his own story ended with a broken heart. And bottle empty constantly.

Over the weeks of practice, Ramsay picked to have Gavin, permanently.

Trust. I couldn’t have it as he danced around other men.

Jealousy… Every person that dared touch his skin was a threat and it burned my skin. Imagining another’s fingers on his, breath mingling as they came close, their lips on his skin. I felt ready to scream. Not to mention I was sure Ramsey knew. He had seen how Gavin’s brilliant eyes locked on me, how I barely looked from him, how we touched when we didn’t need. He wanted to change the ending, to make it so the lovers didn’t end together… But Gavin said how everyone loved a cheap love story. I shouted as I exited the door and then I heard him.

His voice like an angel as I looked up at the balcony he stood on. My gaze managed to find him before two tattooed arms wrapped around his waist, forcing him to return inside…

I wouldn’t have known what had happened inside. If it wasn’t for a man that knew and loved Gavin as a close friend, Ray Narvaez… He told me how the man spoke to Gavin, how he gave him a beautiful necklace that framed him well… Until he couldn’t say he loved him in return. He didn’t know for sure what happened in there. Just heard a tear of cloth and the sound of a harsh hand hitting skin. The next day I was told I could have my ending, but Gavin couldn’t meet my eyes. That night he passed out at practice. Then again the next day during his last performance as a prostitute. Most were worried. Was he not going to do the performance? Who would do it? Some happy that he was out the way… But I and some of the others were seriously worried if he would be able to get up after each time.

One night I told him we could run away together, I begged him to see that when we were together we didn’t need to be rich. He shook his head, and whispered he had to think about it. He said he loved me and kissed my lips but soon he was off to return to his owner.

I saw him one last time before the final practice, his voice a weak rasp as he struggled to get the words out to me. ” James… Our story, it was a sad writing. We… can’t. We have to stop. Geoff loves me, and he can take care of me… I… I love him.” The last words were forced in my ears and by then harsh tears slid down his cheeks. Without thinking I turned my back.

" If that’s what you want, Gavin." MY own voice was foreign to me. How could I leave my light… How could I go down without a fight. I was shaking now, breathing harshly as I disappeared. That night I packed up, but the men pleaded for me to stay. Except for Michael… He understood more. For some reason I stayed around. Maybe I had to see my show… Or him… I think it was him to be honest. The play went on perfectly but then Michael’s issue acted up and he passed out and Gavin was lost for a while. I took up the part, shocking most… Especially him. If I couldn’t have the real story with him forever, I would have my play…

That was until the end of this story came to my mind.

He fell, I caught him before he hit the ground. Lowering our bodies, the blood came from his mouth as he coughed. It felt like my eyes were burning as people shouted behind us. But all I could hear was my dying angel’s final words. ” It was a lie… I love you, James. And I wish I would have agreed to us. To run away with you… I’m sorry.” His tone was weak, but I could see it in his eyes. He was telling the truth. He had wanted me forever. I was the exception to his rule. His rule of there was no such thing as love. But then I was playing the fool, believing that this was like all the other times and he would be fine. I told him we could have all that and so much more, that we would leave right now. But he shook his head, soft laughter managing to come through his lips. Though blood splattered after. ” James, just write our story. Please.” he replied and then his eyes closed,” I love you.”

That was the last time my lips touched his warm skin. Whispering in return those three little words. And he died in my arms with that soft smile like he won something amazing. The guys leave me be now, though I can hear Michael shouting above me.

I kept my last promise. I finished what I owed him. My star, my love… My dead angel. I write what I know. That life doesn’t have the happy endings, but I know I’ll meet him again. Somewhere out there, I will be back with him, spinning around as we sing our song. But in life, our story is now written and finished. May my love live on, unforgotten by men and women alike. I may be a poor writer, but if I had him I would have felt so much better. Moulin Rouge has found another singer to leech on to death. But my angel, the singer that stole my heart and many others, is in heaven like I believe… No matter what he thought. Heaven wouldn’t send angels to hell. They forgive sins.

Prostitutes are a tricky thing. You fall for what they give, but Michael was right. They don’t make a love story. They make terrible tragedies that blind the men or women they latch on to. But he said it before he was gone. Gavin loved me. And I know that we will be together. This is my last writing. I’m sorry for Gavin’s fall, but I’m not sorry for falling for him.


End file.
